The Team Truck Challenge/Gallery/3
Passing more teams S1E9 Blaze and Pickle zoom ahead.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle spot the green team.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle ready to pass the green team.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle charge.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle jump over the green team.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle move up to fourth place.png S1E9 Pickle regroups with Blaze.png S1E9 Blaze points to another team ahead.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle passing the red team.png S1E9 Red team shocked to see Pickle.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle in third place.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle about to pass the white team.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle maneuver themselves around the white team.png S1E9 Blaze "Way to work together".png|"Way to work together, Pickle!" S1E9 Blaze and Pickle's fifth high tire.png S1E9 Pickle "You said it".png|"You said it, teammate." S1E9 Blaze and Pickle now in second place.png Crusher and Rudy, part 3 S1E9 Crusher sings "My team's gonna win!".png S1E9 Crusher and Rudy ascend a hill.png S1E9 Rudy thinking stupidly while Crusher sings.png S1E9 Rudy smokes exhaust in Crusher's face.png S1E9 Crusher disgusted by the exhaust.png S1E9 Crusher tries to remind Rudy yet again.png S1E9 Rudy still ignores.png S1E9 Rudy puffs more exhaust.png S1E9 Crusher disgustedly fed up.png Squishing cheese balls S1E9 Crusher and Rudy reach the top of the hill.png S1E9 Crusher stops to Blaze's horn sound.png S1E9 Crusher turns around.png S1E9 Crusher sees Blaze and Pickle in the distance.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle coming to the hill.png S1E9 Crusher upset his cheating failed.png S1E9 Crusher sighs.png S1E9 Crusher about to unleash his biggest cheat yet.png S1E9 Crusher glows.png S1E9 Crusher's bag opens.png S1E9 Invention assembles.png S1E9 Giant cheese ball machine.png S1E9 Machine lands on the ground.png S1E9 Giant cheese ball rolls downhill.png S1E9 Crusher wickedly watches the giant cheese balls.png|"They'll never win the race if they're flattened by giant cheese balls!" (What?! That cheater!) S1E9 Blaze and Pickle approach the hill.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle see a cheese ball.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle alarmed.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle hide in a gap.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle safe for now.png S1E9 Pickle "That was close".png S1E9 Blaze "If we're not careful".png S1E9 AJ has an idea.png S1E9 Let's build a road roller.png S1E9 More mass than the cheese balls.png S1E9 It can squish them flat.png S1E9 Turn me into a road roller.png S1E9 Pickle wants to watch the transformation.png S1E9 Blaze pre transformation.png S1E9 Transformation interface.png S1E9 First part needed.png S1E9 Swing arm materializes.png S1E9 Second part needed.png S1E9 Axle materializes.png S1E9 Last part needed.png S1E9 Rolling drum materializes.png S1E9 Road roller transformation complete.png S1E9 Blaze transforms.png S1E9 Road roller Blaze.png S1E9 AJ and Pickle astounded by Blaze's transformation.png S1E9 Pickle and AJ checking Blaze out.png|"I would NOT wanna be a cheese ball that gets in YOUR way!" S1E9 Blaze "Let's get rolling!".png|"C'mon, team. Let's get rolling!" S1E9 Pickle following Blaze.png S1E9 Road roller interface.png S1E9 Cheese ball spotted.png S1E9 Blaze about to squish the cheese ball.png S1E9 Blaze squishes the cheese ball.png|Squuuuuiiisssshhhh S1E9 Pickle "That was awesome!".png|"That was awesome!" S1E9 Blaze "More cheese where that came from".png|"Thanks, but there’s more cheese where that came from." S1E9 Blaze "Keep your eyes open".png|Keep your eyes open, and get ready. S1E9 Watch for more cheese balls.png S1E9 Another cheese ball appears.png S1E9 Second cheese ball squished.png S1E9 Yet another cheese ball appears.png S1E9 Third cheese ball squished.png S1E9 One more cheese ball appears.png S1E9 Last cheese ball squished.png S1E9 Blaze reaches the top.png S1E9 Blaze squishes the giant cheese ball machine.png S1E9 Blaze passed all the cheese balls.png S1E9 Blaze "I wonder where Pickle went".png|"Hey, I wonder where Pickle went." S1E9 Pickle jumping "Here I am!".png|"Here I am!" S1E9 Pickle eating the flattened cheese.png|"Mmm...I'm just doing my part to help!" S1E9 Pickle "You flatten 'em, and I clean 'em up".png|"You flatten 'em, and I clean 'em up!" S1E9 Pickle enjoys the cheese.png|"Mmm-mmm-mmm!" S1E9 Pickle "Dee-licious!".png|"Dee-licious!" S1E9 Blaze and AJ laugh at Pickle.png|LOL! S1E9 Blaze "Way to be a good teammate".png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle's sixth high tire.png S1E9 AJ "Uh-oh, look!".png|"Uh-oh, Look!" S1E9 Crusher and Rudy up ahead.png S1E9 Crusher and Rudy almost at the finish.png S1E9 Pickle "We've gotta hurry".png S1E9 Blaze "We can catch 'em".png S1E9 Blaze "If we help each other".png S1E9 Pickle happily agrees with Blaze.png S1E9 Blaze "Let's Blaze!" 3.png|LEEEET’S BLAAAAZE! S1E9 Pickle "And Pickle!" 3.png|AAAAAND PIIIICKLLLLEEEEE! S1E9 Pickle hurries after Blaze.png Blaze and Pickle win S1E9 Crusher sees Blaze and Pickle catch up.png S1E9 Crusher panics.png S1E9 Crusher "Faster, Rudy, faster!".png S1E9 AJ activates Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View! S1E9 Crusher's team is going 16.png S1E9 Which is higher than 16.png S1E9 20 is higher.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle about to go 20.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle accelerate their fastest.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle jump over Crusher and Rudy.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle take the lead.png S1E9 Winners.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle won the race.png S1E9 Pickle "We won".png S1E9 Pickle jumps with extreme joy.png S1E9 Joe and Gus happy Blaze and Pickle won.png S1E9 Trucks gather around Blaze and Pickle.png Saving Crusher S1E9 Crusher and Rudy talk in private.png S1E9 Crusher "We should've won the race".png S1E9 Crusher stomps on the ground.png S1E9 Ground breaks under Crusher.png S1E9 Rudy watches Crusher fall.png S1E9 Crusher stuck in a hole.png S1E9 Crusher calls to Rudy.png S1E9 Rudy looks at Crusher.png S1E9 Rudy looks at a tree with bananas.png S1E9 Rudy looks back at Crusher.png S1E9 Rudy looks back at the bananas.png S1E9 Rudy eats the bananas from the tree.png S1E9 Crusher completely fed up.png S1E9 Crusher "Hello?".png S1E9 Crusher "How am I gonna get outta here?".png S1E9 Pickle appears at the top of the hole.png S1E9 Crusher hears Pickle's voice.png S1E9 Crusher relieved that Pickle is here.png S1E9 Pickle will pull Crusher out.png S1E9 Pickle launches his hook.png S1E9 Pickle starts pulling Crusher up.png S1E9 Pickle can't pull Crusher by himself.png S1E9 Crusher "A lot of what?".png S1E9 Pickle needs a little more help.png S1E9 Blaze comes over.png S1E9 Pickle "It's Blaze!".png S1E9 Crusher not happy to see Blaze.png S1E9 Blaze launches his hook.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle pull Crusher together.png S1E9 Blaze and Pickle pulling hard.png S1E9 Crusher yanked out of the hole.png S1E9 Crusher saved.png S1E9 Crusher "You saved me".png S1E9 Pickle to Crusher "You're my best friend".png S1E9 Pickle couldn't have done it without Blaze.png S1E9 Pickle "He's the best teammate".png S1E9 Blaze "Back at 'cha, teammate!".png|"Back at 'cha, teammate!" S1E9 Blaze and Pickle high tire for the last time.png|YEAH! Epilogue S1E9 Pickle talks with Crusher afterward.png S1E9 Pickle "it's so true".png S1E9 Pickle "I'd help him, and he'd help me".png S1E9 Crusher wants to talk about something else.png S1E9 Pickle "We can talk about...".png S1E9 Pickle "...how fast Blaze is".png S1E9 Pickle talking about Blaze all over again.png S1E9 Crusher getting exasperated.png S1E9 Crusher annoyed while Pickle talks about Blaze more.png S1E9 Banana peels in the middle of the road.png S1E9 Crusher slips on the banana peels.png S1E9 Crusher thuds on the ground.png S1E9 Crusher dizzy.png S1E9 Banana peel lands on Crusher's hood.png S1E9 Iris out on Crusher and Rudy.png To return to the The Team Truck Challenge episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries